1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biped walking robot control method and a biped walking robot control system and, particularly, to a technique for master-slave control of a biped walking robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-217159 discloses a remote control system of a legged mobile robot provided with a master device for controlling the legged mobile robot in a master-slave fashion. The master device includes a foot support mechanism that movably supports the foot of an operator, a foot support mechanism driving unit that drives the foot support mechanism, a master-side foot acting force detection means that detects the acting force on the foot of an operator. Further, the legged mobile robot includes a robot-side foot acting force detection means that detects the acting force on the foot of the legged mobile robot from a floor.
The remote control system determines the target position and posture of the foot relative to the upper body of an operator so that the acting force on the foot of the operator and the acting force on the foot of the robot correspond to each other, and controls the foot support mechanism according to the determined target position and posture using the foot support mechanism driving unit. Further, the remote control system determines the target position and posture of the foot relative to the upper body of the robot and controls a leg activation unit in the robot according to the determined target position and posture.
In other words, the remote control system performs control so that the operator and the robot receive the equal acting force on their foot. This allows the operator to recognize the stability or instability of the robot as the stability or instability of him/herself and thereby perform accurate manipulation for the robot to maintain the stability.